The present invention relates generally to a motor driven automatic weapon such as a revolver fire arm, that requires less hand pressure on the trigger. This is accomplished by use of an electric motor drive, thereby providing better accuracy and quicker response. Further, repeated accuracy is obtained by the general smoothness of operation of the electric motor, as compared to the conventional single or double action handguns, or to other automatic handguns or machine guns that are spring or gas propelled to return to second round etc. The electric trigger will eliminate the pulling needed in the conventional handgun.